El Rumor
by Gabriela-SK
Summary: ¿De dónde vino el rumor de que a Sasuke le gustan las niñas de cabello largo? Entre otros rumores. What if...? No Masacre Uchiha. Ojo: desde un punto de vista SasuHina ;) -En pausa-
1. Chapter 1

**El nacimiento de un rumor**

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente hacia su habitación; cuando escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la habitación de Sasuke, más específicamente de: Sasuke. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y sin tocar, abrió la puerta y metió su cabeza.

-¿Todo bien, Sasuke? -le preguntó a su pequeño otouto de ocho años, quien recostado en su cama, boca arriba, contemplaba el techo.

\- Hmp -fue su respuesta y dio vuelta sobre su costado, dándole la espalda.

Itachi suspiró resignado y se adentró a paso tranquilo a la habitación, y con la misma tranquilidad se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Lo había visto un poco distante o incluso molesto durante la cena, supuso que estaba enojado con él, ya que en las últimas semanas no había tenido tiempo de ayudarlo a entrenar. Pero no quería que la culpa se le notara.

\- ¿Hiciste algo malo?- preguntó tranquilo.

-...

-¿Madre se enfadó contigo por alguna razón?

-...

-¿Padre te dijo algo que te molestara?

-...

-¿Volviste a pelar con Naruto-kun?

-...

-Entonces -suspiró resignado, otra vez-. ¿Estas enfadado por qué yo, y seguramente tampoco padre, pudimos ayudarte a entrenar?- como no hubo respuesta alguna otra vez, y habiéndose quedado sin opciones, decidió molestarlo un poco-. Porque, talvez, si por esa razón Naruto-kun logró vencerte en los entrenamientos de la academia...

\- Yo no hago nada malo- interrumpió Sasuke, tal como él lo había previsto; algo enfadado, sentándose en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el espaldar y cruzándose de brazos-, mamá no se enfada porque no le doy motivos y ya me acostumbré a que ni padre, ni tú tengan tiempo para mí- lo dijo en tono de reproche-. Y ese dobe no podrá ganarme ni por mucho que lo intente- concluyó solemne. Pero de un momento a otro bajo la cabeza-. _No en habilidades ninjas, al menos.-_ dijo esto último en menos que un susurro, sólo para él.

Itachi hizo como sí no hubiera notado el bajón de ánimo en lo último que dijo Sasuke, aunque tampoco logró entender muy bien sus murmuros. Decidió molestarlo un poco más, por lo menos así se mostraba más comunicativo.

-¿Qué te dije sobre insultar otouto?- regañó levemente -. Lo que estaba por decir, es que ésta semana tengo tiempo para entrenar contigo. Así Naruto-kun no volverá a vencerte nuevamente...

-¡Que no me ganó!- lo interrumpió otra vez, y volvió a refunfuñar cabizbajo.

\- Entonces dime que es, Sasuke. Me he quedado sin opciones. Te noté distante en la cena y mamá me dijo que estas así hace unos días. Es como si algo o... alguien te preocupara.- eso último lo dijo como si acabara de comprender algo.

De hecho fue su madre quien le dijo la noche anterior, cuando le comentó que su pequeño, hace unos días, no tenía muy buen humor: "Me lo dice mi instinto, eso tiene que ver con una niña". Pero Itachi no le había tomado muy en serio; en parte porque había llegado muy tarde y cansado, como toda esa semana, y en parte porque ¡vamos!, se trataba de Sasuke, un Uchiha. Y no cualquier Uchiha, sino, su hermano. Ellos eran perseguidos por las chicas, y él era testigo, en primera persona, que eso comenzaba desde temprana edad. Pero talvez... podría ser... ¿Por qué no?

\- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia- le espetó, Sasuke.

\- Todo lo que te preocupe me incumbe Sasuke; eres mi pequeño y tonto hermano menor y siempre te ayudaré en lo que pueda.- le dijo en tono condescendiente, apretando con cariño su pequeño hombro. Sasuke suavizando su semblante y descruzándose de brazos dijo:

-Tsk

Itachi suspiró, sí que era difícil lograr que su otouto se comunique, típico Uchiha.

\- Se trata de alguna niña, ¿quizás?- preguntó con voz queda. Sasuke volcó su cara hacia el otro lado para que no se le notara el sonrojo, pero de todas formas Itachi lo notó, y se sorprendió bastante, claro que no lo evidenció. El instinto materno sí es válido-. Entiendo, ¿es acaso una de las niñas que siempre te siguen?

Sasuke no le respondió, pero le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía: "¿En serio te dicen genio?", fue el turno de Itachi de sonrojarse; muy levemente.

\- Bien, supongo que no me dirás quién es - dijo resignado, pero recordó que cuando mencionaba a Naruto, Sasuke se mostraba molesto y refunfuñaba. Ahora palideció, también levemente-¿Tiene algo que ver Naruto-kun en todo esto?

Sasuke bajo la mirada y peleando con su orgullo respondió:

-Aellalegustael- así, rápido sin pausa. A Itachi le tomó un tiempo descifrar aquel trabalenguas, pero al final lo entendió.

Así que la niña, en que su hermanito había puesto su interés, gustaba de Naruto. Era irónico, tanto, que casi cede a la tentación de reír.

Su hermanito, que había sido escogido como rival de Naruto, por el propio Naruto; tenía que fijarse en la que talvez sería la única niña que se había fijado en Naruto y no en él.

Sabía que, injustamente según su forma de pensar, las personas incluso los niños, trataban a Naruto como a la manzana podrida; y que esa niña, de la cual le gustaría saber su nombre, viera a ese pequeño rubio con ojos diferentes a los demás, llegando incluso a admirarlo, la hacía muy especial ante sus propios ojos y la idea de que Sasuke se acercarse a ella le gustaba, y mucho.

Se decidió a hacerlo posible. Primero tenía que averiguar más acerca de ella y los sentimientos de su hermano. Con muchas preguntas y algunas respuestas logró averiguar lo siguiente:

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la existencia de la niña, cuando su sensei les asignó asientos. En un principio se molestó que le tocara junto a una niña, y más estando solos los dos en un pupitre de tres. Pero la molestia se fue transformando en sorpresa, cuando ella no mostraba el menor interés en él. Pero rápidamente la sorpresa fue transformándose en gusto, no en ella (se apresuró en aclarar Sasuke), si no en la calma y tranquilidad que sentía a su lado. Y con el paso de los días lo impresionó también su amabilidad, claro que no lo dijo con esas palabras, sólo lo dio a entender cuando le comentó que la niña ponía sus cosas, como; su goma para borrar, lápiz, saca punta, entre otros, a sú disposición o incluso le decía que podía llevárselas, si quería, ya que las suyas desaparecían, misteriosamente y con frecuencia. Sasuke sospechaba de las otras niñas, que tomaban sus cosas como "recuerdos". Hasta ahí todo bien, su confusión empezó, cuando su sensei mandó a Naruto a sentarse junto a ellos, " A ese dobe, no lo soportaban dónde estaba", comentó Sasuke. Y fue entonces cuando notó como ella se retorcía, se ponía colorada y muy nerviosa con la sola presencia de Naruto. Y no sólo en clases, (ya que empezó a prestarle mas atención) sino cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca, e incluso lo contemplaba de lejos y siempre poniéndose roja; "¿Puedes creerlo? Con el dobe, no con..., ¡con el dobe! Esa tonta" concluyó.

Ya sea por orgullo o lo que fuera, Sasuke se había interesado en una niña. Pero Itachi sabía que ese mismo orgullo, no dejaría que su otouto intentara acercarse a ella, o talvez podría usar ese orgullo para que lo haga.

\- Primero, no insultes Sasuke. Y en realidad no sabemos sí en verdad a ... la niña le gusta Naruto-kun o sí es simpatía, o admiración. Y por lo que me dices, es muy probable que sea tímida; así que tendrás que ser tú, él que tendrá que tomar la iniciativa- Sasuke lo miró con cara de no entender-. Conociéndote, no has hecho mucho por conocerla mejor, podrías intentar acompañarla a su casa después de clases, o lo que sea necesario para relacionarte con ella- ahora la expresión de Sasuke cambió a una de horror -. Cómo amigos- aclaró Itachi.

\- ¿De una niña?- le preguntó, sin cambiar su expresión.

Itachi hacía un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante eso, en cambio, con calma le dijo:

-Sí, te entiendo ¿Por qué querrías ser amigo de una niña molesta?

-Ella, no es molesta- siseó Sasuke, Itachi lo ignoró.

\- Y talvez sea mejor dejar las cosas así. Hasta podría darse el caso; de que Naruto se dé cuenta de lo que ella siente por él y terminen juntos, así tú tendrías dos problemas menos y todos felices.- lo dijo como dándole la gran solución.

Sasuke; primero abrió grandes sus ojos, como sopesando lo que le acababa de oír, y muy pronto afiló la mirada, era muy evidente que había tomado una decisión.

\- Hmp, como sea- dijo tomando su postura anterior y respingando la nariz. Luego sin mas, volvió a cambiar de expresión y miró a Itachi con esos ojos grandes, llenos de brillo e ilusión, como cuando...- . Creo haber escuchado, que tendrías tiempo esta semana para entrenar conmigo. Hablemos de eso.

Itachi sonrió. Su maleable, voluble y tonto hermano menor, al que tanto amaba, había vuelto a la normalidad.

·

·

·

Por "consejo" de Itachi; Sasuke estaba parado de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el árbol que está frente a la academia, fingiendo total indiferencia y observando de reojo a la niña que estaba parada junto a la puerta de la misma.

Pero no eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Naruto se quedó a practicar tiro al blanco con shuriquens; y las niñas molestas de siempre estaban, muy mal escondidas por cierto, detrás de unos arbustos no muy lejos de él. Todos esos estorbos le habían impedido acercarse a su objetivo. También estaba ese pequeño asunto que tanto lo fastidiaba, la tonta esa, estaba sonrojada mirando al dobe. ¿Pero qué le veía? Decidió calmarse y pensar que era lo que le dijo Itachi "simple simpatía o admiración." ¿Pero, qué podría admirar en Naruto? Sacudió su cabeza, era rara, sólo eso. Pero eran sus rarezas lo que le gustaban de ella, no era gusto era... Tks, lo que sea.

Gustaba de su compañía, de la tranquilidad a sú lado, sí, sólo eso. En clases, como hace tres meses, se sentaron juntos, solos otra vez; ya que por sus constantes riñas con Naruto, su seinsei ubicó al rubio al otro extremo del salón. Aquello Sasuke lo hubiera disfrutado más, sí no fuera por el bajón de ánimos de Hinata ese día, una semana atrás. Eso lo molestó bastante, pero también sirvió para que se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía. Ya no podía negarse; que esa sensación extraña en su estómago, muy parecida a la ira, ocurría cuando ella se ponía roja y nerviosa cada vez que él dobe ese estaba cerca; o la otra sensación extraña, de cosquillas, también en su estómago, eran causadas por la cercanía de la niña. Así que tuvo que admitir que Hinata le gustaba, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Tanto así que en clases, interactuaba con ella sólo lo necesario y sólo cuando era necesario: no quería levantar sospechas.

Desde donde estaba podía ver como el Aburame se acercaba a Hinata, su Hinata, intercambiaron algunas palabras, seguramente de despedida y pasaba de largo, aun así le molestó ver que Hinata le sonriera. No pudo seguir fulminando al Aburame con la mirada; porque el bullicioso del Inuzuka lo distrajo con sus gritos, llamando al pulgoso de su perro; para aumentar su rabia, el pulgoso saltó directo a los brazos de Hinata, lo que permitió al idiota ése entablar una conversación; demasiado fluida, con demasiada confianza y con exagerada cercanía según Sasuke, "Pulgoso idiota, y su perro también" , pensaba mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños. Sasuke estaba completamente seguro de que el Inuzuka se confabuló con su perro para poder acercarse a Hinata.

Pero por fortuna, para el Inuzuka, éste se distrajo rápidamente con Naruto, en algún duelo tonto, dejando sola a Hinata. Lo que le permitió a Sasuke concentrarse nuevamente en ella.

Por el tiempo que llevaban sentados juntos, podía saber que ella se encontraba un poco ansiosa; con sus pequeñas manos retorcía el borde de su chaqueta y miraba insistentemente en dirección a la puerta, talvez esperando a alguien. Con Naruto distraído con el Inuzuka, se permitió observarla un poco: aunque Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha, él conocía sus facciones de memoria; sus grandes ojos de un violeta suave, su diminuta nariz y sus labios ligeramente rosados, todo en una carita pequeña y ovalada enmarcada por esos dos mechones de cabello azulino, corto y sedoso, que contrasta tan bien con su piel lechosa.

Por un momento Sasuke se creyó descubierto, cuando ella alzó la mirada entre sorprendida y ofuscada. Se dio cuenta que no era por él, cuando en su rango de visión apareció aquel arrogante que era conocido como el «genio de los Hyûgas», caminando a paso firme, dejando atrás a Hinata, quien tenía que medio trotar para seguirle el paso, seguramente era aquel arrogante al que ella estaba esperando.

Pasaron por su lado; el castaño de cabello largo, ni siquiera lo miró; pero Hinata le dio una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza a modo de despedida, Sasuke le respondió de la misma manera y los siguió un momento con la mirada.

\- No creas, que no me di cuenta- lo sorprendió Naruto, con voz burlona.

Sasuke respingó. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó cuando carajos Naruto llegó a su lado, ni cuando se había ido el Inuzuka. "kuso"

\- No se de que me hablas Dobe- intentó que no se le notara la sorpresa, tomando su postura orgullosa de siempre.

\- Te gusta Hinata-chan - canturreó Naruto - . Vi como la mirabas, ¡de verás! No soy tan tonto ¿sabes?

Genial; las únicas dos o con suerte tres neuronas funcionales del Dobe, tenían que obrar en su contra. Pero Sasuke no se iba a dejar ganar. Tenía que defender su orgullo. Con la serenidad típica de un Uchiha, cerrando los ojos le contestó:

-Te repito, que no se de que me hablas, y que eres un Dobe. Además, sólo para que lo sepas, a mí me gustan las niñas de cabello largo.- Listo, con eso lo despistaba.

Se escucharon; risas, murmuros y mas risas, provenientes de las niñas molestas que estaban escondidas detrás de los arbustos. Sasuke se dió un golpe mental, se había olvidado de ellas. No les dió importancia, pronto lo olvidarían.

Pero lo que no pudo ignorar y tampoco lo esperaba, fueron las carcajadas de Naruto. El rubio se doblaba de risa, mirando en dirección donde ambos Hyûgas se alejaban.

-¿Y a mí me dices Dobe? -le decía entre risas, limpiándose las lágrimas producto de la misma. El moreno lo miraba ceñudo -. Ese... ese.. es Neji. Sé que parece niña pero..

No pudo continuar, ya que había quedado inconsciente, debido al puño certero de Sasuke. Ese idiota, aparte de idiota, sordo. Y además lo creía idiota a él.

Y mientras se alejaba, de un Naruto inconsciente y de los murmuros de las niñas molestas; Sasuke tomaba una decisión: ese Dobe, sería su rival, pero no por las razones que él pensaba, sí no porque Sasuke no permitiría ¡jamás! que Hinata termine al lado, de un Dobe tan Dobe como lo era Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_La confirmación de un rumor_**

•

•

"Así que se trata de Hinata Hyūga", pensaba Itachi, mientras cargaba al pequeño Naruto inconsciente, camino a la enfermería de la academia.

Lo vio todo desde la copa del árbol; el ensimismamiento de la niña en dirección a Naruto, y el de su hermano menor en dirección a la niña. Por ende, no fue difícil identificar a la niña en cuestión, pero sí sorprendente; porque definitivamente, timidez y amabilidad no iban con la definición de un Hyūga, no con los que conocía al menos. Así que no se había equivocado, la niña era especial.

Como él siempre estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que se refería a su otouto, sabía perfectamente que la heredera a la cabeza del clan Hyūga era su compañera de clases, pero la había obviado debido a la descripción que tenía de la niña, y se recriminó mentalmente por hacerlo. En especial porque no era la primera vez que la veía, claro está, pero si era la primera vez que le prestaba la atención debida.

Hace algún tiempo, le llegaron rumores sobre la decepción que representaba la heredera al clan Hyūga, tanto para el concejo de ancianos, como para el líder del clan, el propio padre de la pequeña. Y ahora entendió el porqué: la dulzura, la bondad y la ternura en ella eran palpables; cualidades extraordinarias, sin duda, pero no para un líder, como se suponía que tenía que ser un líder del clan Hyūga.

También recordó trazos de una conversación entre dos Hyūgas, la cual escuchó de soslayo, mientras se reportaba en el cuartel ANBU: «... y por mucho que, Hinata-sama se esfuerce, no podrá llegar al nivel de Hiashi-sama», decía el que tenía puesta la máscara de ave. « Cierto, en cambio, se nota que Neji-kun, nació con un don potencial, que fácilmente podría superar a Hiashi-sama. Prácticamente es un genio», le contestó el otro, el cual llevaba una máscara de gato. Esa conversación le dejo con una sensación desagradable, ya que en aquella ocasión, pensó que, talvez, se referían así de Sasuke, comparándolo con él.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la enfermería. La enfermera, una señora bajita y regordeta, de no más de cincuenta años, lo recibió con amabilidad, pero torció el gesto cuando vio a Naruto en sus brazos.

— ¡Itachi-kun!, ¿En qué lío se metió ese niño, esta vez?

— En ninguno Yuri-san— respondió Itachi tranquilamente, mientras acomodaba al pequeño Naruto en la camilla de la enfermería —, tal parece que se excedió al entrenar. Es buen niño, y se esfuerza... mucho... para superarse..., para ser reconocido...

Lo entendió. Por fin, entendió el porqué, de la fijación de Hinata hacia Naruto. No tenía duda, que hubiera mucho que admirar en el pequeño rubio, pero él también sufría del orgullo Uchiha, y más cuando se trataba de Sasuke, y en cierta forma no entendía, porqué Hinata no prefería a su pequeño hermano.

— Se esfuerza mucho para meterse en líos, dirás —le replicó la enfermera, al mismo tiempo que tomaba los signos vitales de su paciente.

— Es sólo su forma de llamar la atención. Es muy duro crecer sin madre, y El Cuarto, no le puede dedicar el tiempo que un niño de su edad necesita.

— Cuestión de opinión, Itachi-kun. En la mía, hay mejores maneras de llamar la atención. Y por lo mismo que es hijo del Cuarto, debería comportarse mejor, y más aun por lo que dicen... estoy segura que tú sabes..., lo del 'Kyuby' —decia, en su usual tono de regaño, al momento de guardar sus instrumentos de trabajo—. Estará bien— cambió a su tono amable, y se acercó al rostro del pequeño al divisar algo raro en el—, pero... se le está poniendo morado el ojo—Itachi se encogió en hombros.

—Seguramente se golpeó al entrenar — respondió, quitándole importancia.

Desistió de su intento de cambiar la opinión de Yuri-san hacia Naruto; ella tenía razón, es cuestión de opinión. Pero pensaba que había una doble moral en todo eso, los niños siempre estaban obligados a respetar a los adultos, y estos en cambio no respetan su forma de ser; sus falencias, sus virtudes, sus defectos. Siempre esperando más de ellos, comparándolos, juzgándolos; queriendo que dejen de ser niños y que se comporten como pequeños adultos, sin derecho a opinar. Sin mencionar que en el mundo shinobi, se quitaba el derecho a ser niños a muy corta edad. Podría estar equivocado, pero era su forma de pensar. De todas formas a él le gustaba verlo como era: un niño con un demonio dentro, pero al fin de cuentas, sólo un niño.

— Debo marcharme, Yuri-san. Por favor dele esto a Naruto-kun cuando despierte — puso un bombón de chocolate en el aparador junto a la camilla; era su forma de disculparse en nombre de Sasuke, su otouto tenía muy mal reaccionar, algo le decía que tendría pésimo carácter cuando llegara a la pubertad—. Y este es para usted— le dio otro a la enfermera. Alguien dejó una caja de esos en la puerta de su casa, con una nota, otra vez.

— ¡Gracias, Itachi-kun! — lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer. — Dio una reverencia a modo de despedida, e hizo los sellos correspondientes, para después desaparecer en un pequeño torbellino de hojas.

La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco, "Ninjas", pensó, y fue por la escoba, sin dejar de sonreír.

Itachi, llegó al lugar acordado con Sasuke justo a tiempo, treinta segundos después llegó su otouto, se notaba que venía de muy mal humor. Ya lo suponía, así que se armó de paciencia.

—Llegas a tiempo, otouto, ¿Listo para entrenar?— sonrió amable, al momento de despeinar, la ya despeinada cabellera azabache.

Sasuke lo miraba, con el ceño fruncido, y con la mirada llena de enfado; tal parecía que lo culpaba.

—Oh, sí — respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa desafiante.

Fue un buen entrenamiento, más agotador de lo que había pensado. Su otouto había mejorado su taijutsu, y parecía que la ira le ayudaba. Ambos estaban sentados, apoyados en el grueso tronco de un árbol, y la luz naranja del atardecer, se acentuaba a su alrededor.

—Lo hiciste bien Sasuke, ¿estuviste practicando? — habló, después de tomar un trago de agua de su cantimplora y ofrecérsela, más que todo por romper el hielo; todo el tiempo que estuvieron entrenando, sólo hablo él, y nada más que indicaciones (abre más las piernas, no apoyes el talón, etcétera), y el pequeño pelinegro las obedecía, lo cual era bueno, lo curioso era la ira con la que lo hacía.

—Hmp— gruñó en respuesta y le arrebató la cantimplora.

— ¿Pasó algo especial, hoy en la academia?— le preguntó tranquilo.

— ¡Claro que paso algo!, y todo es tu culpa. Si no me hubieras sugerido... eso de acercarme más, el Doble ese no se hubiera da... Olvidalo. Y no me vengas con eso de no insultar— dijo al notar que su mayor iba a refutar —, porque sí, es un idiota. No sé porque Oka-san insiste en juntarnos para jugar. Y en definitiva, no sé lo que ella le ve..

—Yo sí creo saber que es — interrumpió Itachi. Pero enseguida temió evidenciarse el haber estado espiando. Pero...

— ¡Perfecto! —chilló Sasuke, con un rostro cargado de indignación— ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora hasta tú crees que él es mejor que yo. ¿No prefieres entrenar con él?

— ¿que? Sas…

—Tal vez por eso, oka-san, insiste en que juegue con el dobe..

—Sasu...

— ...y oto-san podría ...

— ¡Sasuke! —por fin logró llamar su atención, arrodillándose frente a él y tomándolo por los hombros. Ya se le estaba empezando a cortar la voz. Sabía que su otouto podría ser celoso, pero no a esos extremos; tal vez fue un día pesado para un niño de ocho años, ya era algo tarde, seguramente estaba cansado y con hambre — Vamos por partes, ¿de acuerdo?— le habló condescendiente, sonriendo ligeramente, y mirándolo a los ojos— Primero; a partir de ahora, en lo que respecta a la niña, harás lo que tú quieras, cuando tú quieras y sólo si tú quieres ¿está bien?— el pequeño asintió— Y ya hemos hablado sobre la amistad de oka-san y Kushina-san, ¿cierto?— volvió a asentir. E Itachi tomó el mentón del pequeño, obligándolo a verlo directo a los ojos—...Y solamente para aclarar: para mí, en el mundo entero, no existe nadie mejor que tú. — "¡Tap!" los dedos índice y corazón de Itachi, fueron a dar un leve golpecito a la frente se Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke se sintió mucho mejor después de su tarde de entrenamiento con Itachi, en especial por su charla posterior. Lo que le dijo, lo puso de tan buen humor, que cuando llegó la hora de cenar y papá lo ignoró, como siempre, esta vez no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

Su buen humor, incluso, le duró al día siguiente, y el sol radiante que anunciaba la llegada del verano, parecía que lo acompañaba. Como el día anterior, su mamá no dejó que despierte a Itachi, aceptó a regañadientes, después de todo era la semana libre de su nii-san.

Tenía la esperanza que Naruto olvidara el tema, de haber descubierto su gusto hacia Hinata, o su "confusión" hacia el otro Hyūga, y siendo Naruto, eso no sería muy difícil, ya que el rubio olvidaba las lecciones que su seinsei les daba, de un día al otro. Y fue así. Cuando llegó a la academia, Naruto jugaba o peleaba con el Inuzuka, era difícil saberlo con exactitud, y al hacer contacto visual con él, la mirada del rubio, era tan desafiante como siempre, con la diferencia que tenía un ojo un poco amoratado, eso lo divirtió un poco, ya que no era la primera vez, seguramente tampoco la última.

Realmente fue una suerte que ese día esté de buen humor, ya que todas o la gran mayoría de las niñas, habían dejado su odiosa costumbre de estar siempre atrás de él, para ahora caminar delante de él, en grupo, y meciendo sus cabelleras sueltas, estorbándole la visión y el andar," ¡¿pero qué les pasa?!" ;eso estaba empezando a irritarle, tanto que sintió un gran alivio al llegar a su salón y a su banco antes de perder su buen humor.

Como todas las mañanas, Hinata, ya estaba ahí, junto a la ventana. Ellos se sentaban en el último banco de esa hilera. Y como siempre lo saludó con esa dulce vocecilla, y una pequeña reverencia. Siempre oliendo como a flores, siempre ensimismada; a veces eso lo confundía tanto, tenía ese su aire tan delicado que parecía incapaz de hacer algo malo, pero a la vez, la mayoría del tiempo estaba con la cabeza gacha, como si la hubieran castigado por hacer algo muy malo.

De todas formas, ahí, al lado de ella, se sentía bien.

Y su buen humor se incrementó cuando su sensei les anunció que tenían examen sorpresa. « ¡A un ninja nadie le avisa que va a ser atacado!», les gritó cuando algunos niños, entre ellos Naruto, protestaron. Pero esa era su oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle a Hinata, ya que al parecer no se había dado cuenta, que él era mejor que Naruto, en todo.

— Uchiha Sasuke— llamó su sensei, una vez todos habían salido del examen teórico, Naruto fue el último en salir, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón; él, el Aburame y el Nara los primeros, así que no podía ser mejor—, por ser el primero en taijutsu, te daré la oportunidad de elegir a tu oponente.

— Elijo a Naruto —dijo, sin siquiera dudarlo, con una sonrisa ladina.

Su seinsei parecía confundido « ¿Estás seguro?», le preguntó muy bajito, solo para que él escuchara. Sasuke asintió.

— ¡Sabía que algún día te darías cuenta, de quien es tu verdadero rival!— gritó Naruto muy animado.

— Lo que digas— respondió Sasuke, sin darle mayor importancia, colocándose en posición de batalla, Naruto lo imitó.

Fue un encuentro corto, casi sin dificultad para el moreno, Naruto había mejorado en algo desde la última vez, pero aun así, la diferencia de nivel era notoria.

— Uchiha Sasuke, ganó el encuentro, y cien puntos— anunció su seinsei, con vos neutra. Las niñas empezaron a gritar y a echar porras para Sasuke

Terminaron, como muchas otras veces, el rubio en el suelo, vencido por Sasuke. Pero esta vez, Naruto no se mostró altanero, es más evitaba la mirada del moreno: parecía triste. Sasuke, puso los ojos en blanco, y suspiró resignado. Se paró, y le ofreció su mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a pararse, este la tomo ligeramente receloso.

—Esta tarde, voy a entrenar con MI nii san, puedes venir, si quieres...— le dijo, una vez Naruto estuvo en pie. La cara de este, se iluminó con una boba sonrisa.

—Es… ¿en serio? ¡Genial!... Espera ¿Por qué? —se mostró desconfiado a lo último.

—Porque ya me aburrí de ganarte con tanta facilidad —hablo en tono bajo y burlón, se cruzó de brazos, dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar.

— ¿Uh? ¡Eres un engreído!, ya verás, llegará el día en que te derrote, ¡de veras! —gritaba el rubio, mientras lo seguía, hacia donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros.

No sabría decir con exactitud porque hizo eso, tal vez que aunque protestara cada vez que su madre imponía la presencia de Naruto en su casa, era menos aburrido esperar a su nii-san. También podría deberse a que se sentía entendido por Naruto, ya que sabía muy bien lo que era estar a la sombra de alguien, y mendigar atención paterna.

Así que, impuesto o no, idiota o no, Naruto era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo.

Por poco olvida, el objetivo principal de haber escogido a Naruto como contrincante, demostrarle a Hinata que él era el mejor. Así que, mientras caminaba, la observaba de reojo. Ella estaba con ambas manos entrelazadas en la región del corazón, y con el rostro lleno de congoja, mirando en dirección de Naruto, ¡Naruto! Sasuke apretó sus puños, ¿por qué no podía ser como las demás niñas?... Miró a las otras niñas, que aún gritaban por él, tan escandalosas como siempre, ondeando sus cabellos sueltos; y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No, ella estaba bien como estaba, así de rara, de diferente.

Suspiró; ya era jueves y faltaba un mes antes de las vacaciones de verano y para que acabe el curso, al volver. tal vez, serían asignados a diferentes seinseis. Y por algún motivo cierta urgencia se había instalado en él, tendría que ver la forma de hacerse amigo de ella, antes de que el mes termine, ya que a pesar de compartir banco eran relativamente distantes, era su culpa en realidad, al principio le gruñó como a todas las demás.

Los demás niños fueron pasando, de dos en dos, sin que Sasuke reparara mucho en ellos, hasta que llegó el turno de Hinata. La emparejaron con otra niña, no importaba mucho quien, el pequeño pelinegro enfocó su atención solo en la pequeña Hyūga; su técnica era buena, sus movimientos fluidos, pero, dudaba demasiado. Cuando estaba a punto de asestar el golpe que podría significarle el triunfo, titubeaba y retrocedía. Era frustrante. A su seinsei también debió parecerle así, ya que negaba con la cabeza, mientras anotaba algo en sus hojas. «Suficiente», dijo parando el encuentro, sin haber una vencedora clara.

Desde entonces ya no prestó atención al resto de los niños, pensando en sí debería invitarla a entrenar con Itachi y él, pero recordó que ya había invitado al Dobe y se maldijo a sí mismo por ello. Lo único que faltaba era que ella lo viera con cara de cupido.

Pero de todas formas, ¿cómo se lo diría? "Oye, tu taijutsu apesta, ¿quieres entrenar con migo y mi nii-san?". No se le ocurría nada mejor, y ya estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Después de una parada técnica al baño, ya lo había decidido; le diría a Naruto que lo de entrenar no era cierto o le diría que era en otro lugar. Ya vería la forma de ofrecerle su ayuda a ella.

Primero tendría que encontrar a Naruto, y éste cada vez que se deprimía por no hacer las cosas bien, se sentaba en el estúpido columpio ese. Salía de la academia, en dirección al columpio, cuando vio algo que lo horrorizó: Hinata se acercaba, lentamente a Naruto, con un pequeño objeto en las manos. Por suerte el rubio estaba tan cabizbajo, que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se quedó paralizado. No, no, Naruto no podía enterarse de lo que Hinata sentía por él.

—Sasuke-kun, te estoy hablando — recién reparó en la niña.

— ¿Qué quieres... — la miró de arriba a abajo, y ningún nombre vino a su mente, en ese momento — rubia?

— Ino— corrigió ella, poniéndose delante de él, para hablarle frente a frente —. Te preguntaba, que si es verdad lo que dicen las otras niñas, eso de que te gustan las niñas con el cabello largo.

Pero el moreno no la escuchaba, estaba atento, mirando por encima del hombro de la niña rubia, como Hinata daba un pequeño paso, tomaba aire y daba otro pequeño paso en dirección a Naruto. Para su suerte el dobe seguía cabizbajo mirándose los pies.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

— ¿Qué?— respondió con un gruñido. Hinata dio otro paso.

— ¿No me escuchaste?

Naruto se puso de pie. El Uchiha empezó a desesperarse.

— Si, tienes razón en todo —le dijo, para librarse de ella. Naruto se empezó a alejar, con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando el suelo —. Ahora, tengo que irme.

Vio como el ánimo de Hinata caía a sus pies, junto con el pequeño objeto que tenía en las manos.

Una mujer Hyūga, apareció casi de inmediato, la llamó, Hinata levantó la mirada, la mujer le ofreció la mano y la niña la tomo, después ambas se alejaron.

Sasuke, ya había rodeado a la niña rubia, y llegó donde había estado parada Hinata, se agachó para tomar el pequeño objeto el cual resultó ser un frasco con una especie de pomada dentro.


End file.
